1. Field of the Invention
A liquid and/or dry ingredient dispensing cap that can be mounted to a pharmaceutical substance container or receptacle such as a bottle, pouch, syringe test tube or any container that can hold a liquid for storing injectable pharmaceuticals or any other ingredients used for injection into a human being.
2. Description of Related Art
Many pharmaceuticals and other substances do not retain their stability, strength and effectiveness for long after the ingredients have been mixed in solution or suspension with a different liquid. This reduced shelf life after mixing mandates that the mixed product be utilized relatively soon after mixture to obtain full strength to prevent loss of effective strength, deterioration, discoloration, interactions and reduced effectiveness. The process of loss of chemical effectiveness is often termed “shelf life.” Once two different chemicals are combined, the process of deterioration begins. One area of concern with shelf life and product effectiveness deals with pharmaceuticals. Certain drugs begin to lose their effectiveness when mixed together and thus have a short shelf life. Many drugs are dispensed by injection using a hypodermic needle or a syringe. An injectable drug to be dispensed may come in an individual sealed chamber having a sealed penetrable top that permits introduction of a syringe that pierces the sealed top material. Once the needle top is deep inside the chamber, the drug is drawn into the syringe chamber for injection. It is also important that admixtures of various ingredients be done under conditions where a measured amount of one ingredient is added to a measured amount of another liquid or chemical to ensure that proper results are obtained.
A dispensing cap for a container used to store injectable substances that can accept a syringe for loading the syringe. The cap includes its own substance storage and dispensing chamber. The substance stored in the cap can be dispensed into the injectable container for mixing with the container contents. The shelf life of the combined injectable substance is extended indefinitely. The syringe injectable container cap can be used as a storage chamber for a substance that can be admixed with another substance that is stored in the primary container.